Pecados de un criminal
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: El genio que confunde los deseos, el hombre que añora lo que no debe añorar. El niño que creció ahogado por sus pecados. Y la mujer que siempre lo miró. AU [Este fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Beta Reader: Andreea Maca. Gracias por betearme esto, sé que no estás pasando un buen momento, pero gracias. Te dedico este fic, recuerda que el dolor puede convertirse en paz si sabes controlarlo.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

 **•/•/•**

 **Pecados de un criminal**

 **"** _Si antes de llegar a ti, me tuve que perder y cuantas vueltas di a punto de volverme loco,_

 _me sanaste poco a poco. "_

 _\- Camila._

Su primer delito ocurrió a los siete años: había decidido que quería ese carro azul de juguete que tenían en el cristal. ¡Qué fácil fue guardarlo en el bolso de mamá sin que nadie se diera cuenta!

Sasuke era un niño listo, así que comprendió lo sencillo que era robar, lo sencillo que era engañar. Y como estaba acostumbrado a tener todo casi sin pedirlo, entonces no habría problema si se llevaba una o dos cosas cada tanto.

Sus padres jamás lo notaron, su hermano jamás lo notó. Nadie lo notó.

—Es un niño, hace travesuras.

Dijo su madre consentidora cuando alguien le mencionó que su hijo había cogido un tomate del puesto del supermercado.

Sasuke sonreía. Por supuesto que él hacía travesuras; tirar una maceta o ponerle leche al huevo eran travesuras.

 **—Pero lo que tú hacías era _robar_ , ¿no es así? Sabías que era un delito y te escondidas detrás de tu madre, Sasuke. Siempre fue así.**

Para cuando tenía diez años, Sasuke era un experto en el robo y las mentiras. Así que empezó con otro nivel aún más peligroso, mucho más peligroso. Era un niño explorando su ingenio. Era un niño explotando su ingenio.

Tomó unas monedas del bolso de mamá, se subió al metro y bajó en una estación que desconocía. Salió de la misma y caminó hasta llegar a un callejón, donde se rasgó la ropa y se ensució su rostro. Luego salió, preparado y encaminado para su destino.

Ver a un niño pidiendo dinero es normal; pero no lo es el que un niño atractivo incluso para su edad, consiga sacarte más de dos billetes por sonrisa. _Prostitución de sonrisas_ , ¿acaso eso es un delito nombrado? No hay lágrimas de dolor, sino sonrisas que dan lástima.

Más de cincuenta billetes en una tarde, más de doscientos en cuatro días. Se trataba de un niño que vendía su sonrisa, ¿qué había de malo en ello?

 **—Siempre supiste de tu atractivo y lo usaste para tu beneficio, ¿verdad, Sasuke?**

¡Pero claro que sí! Eso es lo que hacen los modelos y los actores. Sasuke no era muy diferente a ellos; excepto porque él era quien se manejaba, quien se representaba y quien se explotaba. Sasuke había conseguido hacerse de una minúscula fortuna a los catorce años. Mantenía su dinero y su trabajo debajo de la almohada. Su discreción a la hora de vender algo más que sonrisas y algo menos que caricias era digna de un maestro.

 _Por mirarte, una moneda; por sonreírte que sean dos y por besarte... Por besarte dame diez._

Poco a poco, vendió su vida; y poco a poco, compró su vida. Atractivo, inteligente y amable; era ése el hombre ideal. _Conócelo y corre el riesgo de enamorarte. A él ya no le importa cómo lo veas; a él sólo le importa sentir el poder sobre ti._

 **—Debiste detenerte en ese momento, ¿por qué habrías de querer más? Ah, cierto, te gusta el poder, _Sasuke-kun._**

Porque un hombre poderoso no es aquél que tiene dinero y mujeres; un hombre poderoso es el que tiene control sobre cualquier dinero y cualquier mujer. Y Sasuke lo tuvo. Sasuke tuvo una mujer por cada moneda y una moneda por cada cabello. Y Sasuke también tuvo algo más, pero nunca lo vio:

Su primera _cliente_ fue una mujer de casi diecinueve años que acababa de perder a su hijo en el embarazo, que acababa de matar a su bebé en el embarazo. Su primera cliente fue una mujer de ojos verdes que lloró por la sonrisa de ese niño de diez años. Su primera cliente fue una mujer de cabellos rosados que vio en esa sonrisa todas las que pudo tener su hijo y que ella se encargó de que no fuera así.

"Imprudente", le decían. Subirse a un caballo cuando conoces el riesgo y montarlo por la montaña... Es un _asesinato_. Pero ella no lo sabía, ella no quería saberlo. Era una estudiante universitaria que quiso explorar su sexualidad en una ocasión. Ella no quería saber más nada. Y luego de una caída y una revisión médica, se confirmó su asesinato. "Aborto espontáneo" le llamó la doctora que la atendió. "Asesonato" fue lo que Sakura quiso entender.

Esa primera cliente, ésa primera mujer, también fue aquélla que lo vio a los catorce años cuando un par de chicas se acercaron a besarlo luego de entregarle discretamente un billete. Ella estaba cerca, demasiado como para escuchar un "quédate con el cambio". Tras girar el rostro y reconocer _esa_ sonrisa, lo vio como algo más que el representante de su hijo; lo vio como un niño ajeno que desprendía poder.

Y le temió.

Con justa razón la mujer le temió, porque luego de los dieciséis, Sasuke supo que habría que vender algo más para seguir con su pequeña fortuna. Pero no quiso hacerlo, no quiso vender sus manos o sus genitales por un puñado de billetes. Quizá, era momento de usar la cabeza una vez más.

Vestido de traje y con una mirada afilada que atraía y repelía, se encargó de hacer más _fraudes_ que los que se le permitía a la inteligencia común. Pero es que él no era común. Él era quien todavía tenía poder. Él era quien podía engañar y quien podía lavarse las manos sin problema alguno.

 **—¿Acaso no te aburría tanta facilidad en tu vida, en tu modo de trabajar?**

Por supuesto que sí. Por eso se arriesgó metiéndose con gente cada vez más adinerada. Por eso se arriesgó acostándose por primera vez con la esposa del jefe de su padre. Y sin sorpresa alguna, Sasuke obtuvo una gran suma de dinero sin siquiera pertenecer a una empresa.

En su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Sasuke revisó su propia caja fuerte. Más de tres millones de dólares había ahí. Para su familia, ése dinero nunca existió.

Ante cada nuevo cliente estúpido, mayor era el riesgo que Sasuke corría. Y mayor era, claro, el deseo de más y más. Como un _anhelo orgásmico_ , Sasuke cumplió cada uno de sus caprichos.

Hubiera continuado con los múltiples fraudes, hubiera continuado con sus deseos... De no haber sido por la delgada y preciosa mujer que se presentó ante él para decirle que su familia había muerto en un accidente de avión. Diecinueve años tenía Sasuke; veintiocho, la mujer en su apartamento.

Como buen actor, Sasuke se recargó en la pared y le pidió que se fuera. Mas ella, de nombre Sakura y su primera clienta, no se movió. El chico de la sonrisa rota era él. El chico que intercambiaba besos por monedas era él. El chico que se apoderaría del dinero de la herencia, era él.

 **—Entonces supe que no había sido un accidente. ¿O acaso miento, Sasuke?**

No. Sasuke supo cómo sucederían las cosas, supo cómo estallaría el avión y cómo toda la fortuna de su padre quedaría bajo su nombre. Lo supo porque él mismo se encargó de hacerlo todo, de colocar pequeñas bombas en el avión y de convencer a su padre para modificar el testamento. Poder, eso era lo que pedía.

 **—No, lo que pedías era que alguien te notara, que alguien te hubiera visto desde el principio.**

Pues incluso los genios se mienten a sí mismos. Pues incluso los genios tenían miedo. Pues incluso los genios deseaban un abrazo honesto. Y Sasuke no quedaba fuera porque él no era un loco sociópata. Sasuke era ese niño de siete años que añoraba un regaño por haberse llevado un coche de juguete.

 **—Sólo tenías que mirarme, Sasuke. Yo estaba ahí.**

Ella siempre estuvo ahí. Sakura siempre lo miró y Sakura siempre supo de él. En los rezos de año nuevo, Sakura pidió por él y en cada momento feliz que ella tuvo, deseó que Sasuke tuviera el suyo. A pesar de la distancia y a pesar de no conocer siquiera su nombre, ella ya lo miraba.

E incluso después de saber su nombre y saber sus planes, Sakura pidió por él y Sakura exigió su puesto como abogada y dejó el de médico forense.

 **—Pedí ser tu abogada defensora para que me notaras, para que me recordaras. Pedí serlo para defenderte, para _curarte_.**

Durante el período que duró el juicio contra Sasuke Uchiha por diversos fraudes, Sakura pudo ver a través de él y Sasuke pudo ver quién era ella. Cansado del poder, a los veintidós años, Sasuke se rindió ante las miradas de su abogada.

Y Sakura lo permitió.

 **—Te vi cuando ya no había nada más que ver.**

Aquellas personas que le sonrieron cuando era poderoso, aquellas personas que le alagaron, fueron las mismas que lo abandonaron. Todas esas monedas desaparecieron junto con su significado. Todas esas mentiras perdieron color. Todo por lo que Sasuke vivió se había marchitado.

 **—Pero tú seguías ahí. _Curándome poco a poco._**

E incluso cuando el juicio peligrosamente se dirigió al beneficio del fiscal, Sakura investigó más. E incluso cuando el fiscal le ofreció un trato para nada agradable, Sakura se levantó molesta y buscó más detalles que salvaran a Sasuke. Y ante cada problema, Sakura siempre supo venderle a Sasuke una sonrisa por otra.

 **—Ya no me importó si ganábamos o no. Yo sólo quería ver tu sonrisa; el no verla habría sido el peor castigo. Pero seguía ahí; igual que tú.**

Sakura presentó una contrademanda que supo manejar. Mostrando una inteligencia que incluso ella desconocía, logró voltear el tablero del ajedrez y derrotar al rey con un jugoso jaque mate.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke devolvió cada centavo a todo aquél que fue estafado. Y como era de esperarse, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se volviera a confiar en el heredero Uchiha. Pero eso no importaba.

 **—Lo único que me interesaba y lo que me mantenía en pie era el haber llegado a ti.**

 **•/•/•**

 **Inspirado también en el dorama "I hear your voice".**

 **Valerie Blues -VB- (Antes** **Naoko Blues** **)**


End file.
